1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oily water separating apparatus for the ship and more particularly, to separation and elimination of oil contained fresh water or sea water.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus for separating water and oil, for example, the separating tank separates oil to bond, settle and float utilizing buoyancy and setting of oil itself.